User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Witch hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xing Bairong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shmander (Talk) 22:28, April 11, 2010 Hey, thanks for helping with this Wiki. It's mainly been me and the mod, so I appreciate it. Hi! Nice idea of including your dA. xD But! You seem to have misspelled it, or something~ ~Ali 00:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ~ ---- I'm not sure how to use the box. :-( I can do the rest, but you will most likely need to do the rest. I have a question also. When Tasha and Ryuwhan face off for the first time, was that just a regular Witch castle, or the castle of one of the 4 Legendary WItches? I made an edit, and now I may have to change it again. Bleachshinigami 08:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- I say we make a distinction between Ryuhwan's Halloween and Tasha's. Put the owner in parentheses after. Like so :Halloween(Tasha) :Halloween(Ryuhwan) Also, give Ryuhwan's Halloween a separate page. Sound good? ---- You wouldn't happen to know how to rename a page would you? Also, should we create two pages under the names Fergus and Princess Mordred or something like that? Hi, I'm new here. Hello, I'm sorry if its a bit strange to address you directly, but you're the one who has made the most recent edits to this wiki, and I didn't know who else to talk to. I would love to contribute! I'm in deeply in love with this manga and I'd appreciate it if you could orient me. Do you guys need help with anything in particular? Where and when can I get started? Cheers, - Archmage Merlin 04:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Having not been on in a long while I am sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to get back to you. You are now a admin please you not abuse you're powers or they will be removed Good Luck - Shmander On the subject of plagiarism on Mordred's page. I noticed you weren't following my user talk page, so I'll be posting this here in case you happen to miss it; I'm sure you get notifications for your own user talk. Interesting, then, how many of the sections and pictures are entirely identical. Looking at the history of the Mordred page on this wiki, I see they were added very recently -- around December 20th? Which is after the page that I linked had them added, if you take a look at the history here: http://paradisa.wikia.com/index.php?title=Halloween_%28Mordred%29&action=history Here is an excerpt from your page: "Two Seals Halloween retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang. One Seal In her unsealed form of the first level, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has hot pink hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). No Seals In this form, Halloween has all of her memories and power in tact and it is reported that she is stronger than even Varete, one who is on-par with the 4 Great Witches. This would Make King Mordred (in terms of current WH canon time), the Second-Strongest person in the world, tied with the Witch of the South. First place would go to either South (with a slight lead), or Edea Florence/the Witch of the North." And here is an excerpt from that page: "☇Two Seals Halloween retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang that regenerate if broken. ☇One Seal In her unsealed form of the first level, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has hot pink hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). ☇No Seals In this form, Halloween has all of her memories and power in tact and it is reported that she is stronger than even Varete, one who is on-par with the 4 Great Witches. This would Make King Mordred (in terms of current WH canon time), the Second-Strongest person in the world, tied with the Witch of the South. First place would go to either South (with a slight lead), or Edea Florence/the Witch of the North." Interesting, how the wording is EXACTLY the same, aside from the removal of "that regenerate if broken" from the first section. Shall I cite some more examples? Here's your page: "As the series started off Halloween was a much more simplistic character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter--a servant normally under the control of Witches. Something was different about her from day one as despite the fact that she was made by a Witch (one of the greatest ever, Edea Florence) she could be controlled and powered by Tasha thanks so his Dimensional Gallery. This link between Master and Supporter allowed them to sense one another no matter where they were and to come up with combat strategies without having to speak them aloud." Here's her page: "As the series started off Halloween was a much more simplistic character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter--a servant normally under the control of Witches. Something was different about her from day one as despite the fact that she was made by a Witch (one of the greatest ever, Edea Florence) she could be controlled and powered by Tasha thanks so his Dimensional Gallery. This link between Master and Supporter allowed them to sense one another no matter where they were and to come up with combat strategies without having to speak them aloud." Again, a clear copy and paste, no effort to reword anything. I would believe you, if not for the fact that the entire Personality and Appearance section as well as the placement, size, and choice of pictures on your page were not IDENTICAL to hers. Kayladusk 00:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Manga Page Edits Alright, I agree.....and on the topic of removing text from manga page....I actually dont know how to do that....My computer hates me, so if you could tell me how, or someone can do it behind me, I'd greatly appreciate it.﻿ Success OK!, I have succeeded...I have self taught myself editing. MidnightEchoChild! 15:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep...She's exactly like Tarras, except she's way more powerful. The hat she wears is just decoration. MidnightEchoChild! 21:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Labs Hi, I just wanted to tell you about the wiki Labs. When I was editing this wiki, I saw that you still have the old editing system. You should switch on the new one. Heres the link. *http://witchhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WikiaLabs Hope this helps :) DSM144 17:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Thank you for your hard work! XD I recenly started to upload on this page. If you are interested I uploaded some spoiling pictures of the last chapters appeared in Korea, most of them related with one of your favourites : Xing. I hope you like it! I think she is Ran. Remember when the WH were destinated to Britain or Bairong? They were both the ones that stayed at east center (or was it Central?) becouse they were both new ones. This one is Ameton. She is the witch who formed a contrsact with Lee as his sippoter. She seems to be "a little bit" envious. Sadly this character didn't appear yet. She will appear around 14th volume. At the front page (I think). Thank you for uploading on the galleryes. I will upload some more pictures to their respectives too. XD Hey there! I have good news for you! You remenber this photo? I told you I didn't know who she was. Recently I readed the chapter where Ameton appears talking with Kalia, and you know what? I think she is the Meiling they are talking about. Of course this is just an speculation. She wears a hat so that means that surely she is a witch. And she hasn't still appeared so surely she is Meiling. The other option is Yaxi. Who was the one mentioned on the conbersation between Poene and Kalia. This witch is the one going to Bairong with Ameton. Otherwise she is the human form of the white dragon (i doubt it) or Xing, Yue and Lee's mother. Yeah, I know. I have too much imagination. What do you think will happen when Yue wins to Xing (if he does so). Is the most obvious posibility seeing the images. Now that I think of it I think I should have ordered them. XD Wiki Name Hi, I just wanted to tell you that as an admin, you can change the name of the wiki to Witch Hunter Wiki M+W talk 03:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yea, of course and that's good. M+W talk 21:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I've got new images for you in my blog!!!! Finaly! I uploaded 4. I'll try more later on. Sorry for the late message in Mangafox! Xb By the way, seems like while everyone else try fighting Tasha Monica and Ran are gonna help him scape!!!!!! Taras and Visul didn't even appear. TT^TT Same with our lovely emperor. Alicemoon04 21:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure why you keep reverting the page of Words/the unnamed D-class memory esper: it's plain as daylight that he didn't say cougar himself was a concubine. That wouldn't make any sense. I mean, you know what a concubine is, right? I'll give the def. of the wikipedia: "A concubine is a woman in an ongoing, marriage-like relationship with a man whom she cannot be married to for a specific reason."